leoni's story
by Blitz12
Summary: This is the story of Leoni Loussier, the older sister of Stellar.
1. character and mechanics

I do not own Gundam seed Destiny

**Characters**

**Leoni Loussier**

Gender: female

Age: 17

Type: Natural

Love Interest: David Shiyeki

Mobile Suit: Agoni gundam

**Bio**

Leoni is the older sister of Stellar Loussier by one year. Only she remembers clearly what had happened to her brother. Leoni has many similar characteristics as Stellar such as: same blond hair and the same block word (death). She searches as much as possible to find her friend David after he and his sister Katherine left the Extended facility that they were assigned to. David had promised to protect her and gave Leoni a seashell as a farewell gift. She pilots the Agony gundam.

**Michael Sakurii**

Gender: male

Age: 28

Type: Natural

Mobile Suit/Armor: Exus Sakurii custom

**Mechanics**

**GAX 100 Agony Gundam**

Unit type: prototype multimode mobile suit

Design Features: Trans Phase shift, deuterium beam energy supply energy system

Modes:

Default

Alpha (air supremacy use)

Beta: (ground use)

Gamma (deflector and underwater use)

The Agony gundam was designed during the second Cosmic Era war; this mobile suit uses technology from the captured Abyss, Chaos and Gaia. The Trans phase shift armour is utilised to conserve energy, if energy runs low, it can be recharged because it has the deuterium energy supply system.

Like the Impulse and the Strike gundam used in the past, this gundam also uses modes to change depending on the surrounding environment.

**TS-MA4FS Exus Sakurii custom**

Unit Type: mobile armor

Armaments: GAU-M2S 38.5mm machine gun x 2, M54 "Archer" quadruple missile launcher x 1 MAU-M3 dual linear cannons x 1, M16M-D4 Gunbarrel (GAU-868L2 dual beam gun, DE-RXM91C Field Edge "Horned Moon") x 8

This Exus actually belongs to Neo Lorrnoke but the mobile armor is given to the Hive once Neo/Mu arrived to Earth. Michael accepted the mobile armor, he customised it by adding 4 more additional gunbarrels and 1 more machine gun. His Exus is painted dark orange. Michael used this MA to destroy 3 ZAFT Laurasia class and 10 Ginns in a large scale battle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Phase 1**

**Flashback**

Leoni hugs her crying little sister Stellar after receiving the news that their oldest brother Noni had died after he had joined ZAFT, he was abandoned in one mission and no one came to his aid even though he sent a distress beacon. Leoni attempted to comfort Stellar and said to her, "Don't worry Stellar, we will avenge Noni by destroying ZAFT who betrayed Onee-chan to die," Stellar slowly nodded her approval. Leoni cursed under her breath, "Leoni will destroy ZAFT, once and for all,"

**Another Flashback**

Stellar was being transferred to another unit to participate in the hijacking team to take over the new ZAFT gundams in Armory 3, Leoni gave her little sister a farewell, Stellar began crying and replied quietly to not attract any attention "Good bye Leoni, Stellar will miss you,"

_**In an EA controlled space colony's factory...**_

"The 3 ZAFT machines codenamed Gaia, Abyss, Chaos have been successfully captured and G-project _AGONY_ is completed"

"How about the packs, are they completed yet?"

The lead mechanic answered "Yes, I have heard the rumours that a Biological CPU is assigned to it" The other engineers guessed that it is true because 80 of the Gundams piloted are Biological CPUs.

Recently the new EA ship, an upgraded Girty Lue class was completed; it is called "Hive". The captain for the Hive is Michael Sakurii, he is also a gifted mobile armor pilot. The captain came walking to the bridge of the Hive, everyone immediately saluted him.

"Our mission is to help out 2 Drake/130 meter class ships in battle against a ZAFT ship,"

Captain Michael signalled for one of his scientists, he looked at his scientist, "Please awaken the biological CPU, give her food and make sure she is ready for battle." The scientist left and went to the lab immediately. The drivers performed a system check and confirmed everything is alright. Michael gave out the request for the Hive to launch, the base approved his request.

_**In the lab…**_

A blonde haired girl was slowly waking up from a long slumber. Her eyelids opened and it revealed 2 dark magenta eyes, full of hatred of ZAFT. "Leoni, please dress up and make sure you are ready because there is going to be a battle that we are going to participate in," Leoni stood up and followed her orders. She dressed up in her pilot suit, wore the seashell necklace that was given to her by David. She stood in the hangar after changing and the captain came in, "Leoni, this is your mobile suit, it is called Agony,"

"My unit? Agony?" the captain nodded and told her to wait inside the cockpit and to await further orders. Leoni gave the captain a small hug (she treats the captain like a father), she climbed onboard her mobile suit and booted the system. She smiled because the mobile suit was working. Michael went back to the bridge and assessed the situation.

"The battle started already!" "Captain, the Drake classes are barely fending themselves against 2 Nazca ships and their 8 Ginn escorts,"

The Captain ordered Lieutenant Samuel to take over the ship because he is launching along with the Agony gundam. The CIC, her name is Mai, was reporting for duty and sat down at her position. She contacted the pilots that are already inside the mobile suit/armor.

"Captain Michael, you are proceeded to launch!" Michael confirmed that and his Exus launched into space. The default mode was used for Agony.

"Agony, you can launch now."

Leoni was slightly nervous because she hasn't fought for a long time.

"L-Leoni here, Agony launching!"

The catapult launched Agony and Leoni went straight into the battle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Phase 2**

"Catapult online, Agony, the cable is connected"

"Agony, you can launch now."

Leoni was slightly nervous because she hasn't fought for a long time.

"L-Leoni here, Agony launching!"

The catapult launched Agony and Leoni went straight into the heart of the battle.

Michael deployed 4 out of his 8 gunbarrels, intercepted the Nazca while dealing with the Ginns himself. Leoni was having a somewhat hard time because the other Nazca was pouring all of it's firepower on her and the Hive.

"You're a very annoying mobile armor," "Die you piece of Earth trash!"

"You Ginns underestimate the power of the mobile armours."

Michael used the remaining gunbarrels, disabled a Ginn and destroyed two others. The Drake classes did their best to flee the area with moderate success because of the intervention of the Hive. Michael sent a message to the Lieutenant to fire the Lohegrin cannons. Samuel approved of his action and charged up the cannons.

"Fire!" A stream of super charged particles rushed out of the barrels of the cannons and critically damaged one of the ZAFT vessels.

Agony fired her beam rifle several times at the crippled vessel but it did minimal damage due to the ship's anti beam coating. The beam shots just caused minor burns, Leoni was getting annoyed, she pulled out her beam sabre from her Gundam's hip and sliced the Nazca. The result was a lot of deep gashes and burns. But enough was enough. Leoni pressed a button on her keyboard.

Mai turned and faced the Lieutenant, "Leoni Loussier is requesting pack beta to be launched." Lieutenant gave the permission for the gamma pack to be used.

Leoni detached the Default pack and the Gamma pack replaced it. She smiled as she pulled out the large scythe that is used by Forbidden Gundam and hacked at the bridge, which caused the Nazca to be engulfed in large explosions. Meanwhile the Hive had fired all the Gotfrieds and destroyed the second Nazca without much difficulty. The surviving Drake classes all thanked the Hive for their excellent work.

The Agony and the Exus landed back in the Hive's hangar. Both pilots came out, Michael gave a special congratulations to Leoni. She was so happy that her mission had succeeded, Leoni took off her uniform and went back to the lab to rest…


	4. Chapter 3

**Phase 3**

The captain approached the lab, gestured for one of the scientists to awaken Leoni for a short while. The pod opened, Leoni walked out silently and came toward the scientist. The captain gave a light hug and congratulated for her fine work, Leoni was so happy that she had met the captain's expectations so she returned the hug.

"Leoni, I'll give you several hours to do whatever you want inside the ship." She waved, headed toward her own personal room. Inside a small box laid her prized possession, the shell given to her by David. Leoni stared at the shell and dozed off/fell asleep.

Flashback

Leoni ran after David after he deserted the lab. She caught up with David with tear-filled eyes, "David, why are you leaving!" David sadly replied that this is just wrong. "Here's a gift to remember me by," David handed Leoni a seashell. She quickly hugged David and told him that she won't forget gim. Meanwhile, David's twin sister Katherine was busy running away from the security guards. She caught up with the pair.

"David, the guards are coming!" David and Katherine took out their sub-machine guns and fired back. Leoni stood by, tears still falling from her eyes as she saw the siblings took over a Strike Dagger and left. The guards that survived escorted Leoni back to the base.

Another Flashback

Leoni was dancing onboard the carrier, with Stellar watching. When Leoni stopped, Stellar immediately began to fire questions like a machine gun.

"How do you do that?"

"Can you teach Stellar how to dance?"

"What moves do you need to know?"

Leoni struggled to answer those questions because dancing was a natural talent that she has. So Leoni tried to put it in simple terms, "Stellar will know how to dance by following the directions that the body wants to take. Later, Stellar and Leoni were both dancing individually on the ship.

end flashbacks

Leoni finally wakes up and whispers to herself, "David, Stellar where are you?"

"All pilots report to briefing room now," Leoni quickly wore her uniform and proceeded to the briefing room. The captain sent a written message to the scientists to wake up the second Extended. The second Extended is Matthew Kalres, he woke, wore his uniform and headed to the briefing room along with Leoni.


	5. Chapter 4

**Phase 4**

Leoni, Matthew and the captain gave the salute to each other. The 2 extended looked at each other and then sat down.

note: the relationship between the two is just friendly, there's no love

The captain turned off the lights and turned on the overhead. Michael explained that in Armory Six has been developing many mobile suit blueprints and ZAFT has been successful in creating their Impulse gundam Corp.

The captain turned to Matthew, "You are assigned the identity of a ZAFT elite that we captured, you are going to capture the blueprints and capture 1 Impulse gundam, understand?" Matthew saluted at once and changed into the ZAFT red uniform. Leoni was told that she is on stand by just in case that Matthew is discovered.

Unlike Neo or Rau, Michael decided to launch the shuttle containing Matthew and 3 infiltrators to Armory six. The captain sent a message to ZAFT Hq.

"This is the captain of the Hive, I do not want to cause a major conflict, but we suspect that you are making mobile suits that are against the treaty. Please get rid of your B.P before we take action.

Hive"

The Zaft commanding officers replied back that it was a false rumor and that there is no such thing. The Hive reversed, went farther from the colony and activated the Mirage Colloid. The infiltrators sent a coded message that they had discovered at least 4 Minerva classes.

(Note: These Minervas are weaker and mass produced)

Meanwhile Matthew was walking around, acting like a gentleman and accidentally bumped into a dark haired soldier. Matthew apologized immediately and helped the soldier to her feet. Matthew asked "You're a girl?" "Yeah," the female red uniform replied, she looked at Matthew carefully.

"You know, you look like a friend of mine who is a Natural when I was just a child, I think his name is Matthew Kalres or something like that, do you know him?"

Matthew was a little stunned, "No, I am sorry, I have never heard of him, my name is Luke Rieii so what's your name?"

"Sakura Hassilless, I hope we meet again," She turned away and blushed a bit.

The Extended looked at her with a awkward look. Matthew does not seem to remember a girl named Sakura. (He got his memory erased) He approached a dark alley, he took out his communication device. The infiltrators had sent him a message that remoted controlled bombs have been planted inside the bridge of the Minervas and some of the MS hangar. Matthew acknowledged and went inside the HQ to complete his mission.

The Extended used his computer and cut the ZAFT blueprints and paste it on one of his discs. It was a success. Matthew whispered to himself, "Objective 1 completed"

The Extended asked the captain if he could use an Impulse for a test run. The captain acknowledged. Matthew used his computer to contact the Hive to send out Windams.

The Hive deployed the MSes but did not fire at the enemy yet. The EA suits are just viewing the surroundings. Matthew activated the explosives and there was chaos.

Matthew contacted the Minervas "Captain, we are under attack from the EA, please send out the Sword Silhouette!" The captain of the last Minerva sent out the pack, but the Windam, on cue, captured the pack. The Extended smiled and he sent another request, "Please send out the Blast and Force because if the enemy can capture one pack, at least I will have a silhouette to attack with," The captain hesitantly agreed, the other Windam captured the Blast while Matthew docked with Force. The other 8 windams rained fire upon them and the captured Impulse fired but missed them on purpose.

"Captain, I am going after them!" Leoni was given the permission to launch, the Agony moved out and destroyed the 3 Ginns guarding the hangar. The 2 windams with the captured packs had landed safely inside the Hive while Leoni used the gundam's arms to carry the captured Impulse back to the Hive to make it look convincing to ZAFT forces.

The ZAFT HQ issued a scramble for all forces to engage the EA forces now. The Nazca and the Laurasia class battleships launched and began their assault on the Hive.

To be Continued.


	6. Chapter 5

**Phase 5**

"Captain Sakurii! We will never pass through all those ships!" The captain came back and told the lieutenant "Yes, we must break through and we are going to go to Earth."

Mai told the superior officers that there are only 6 Laurasia ships with 1 Neutron Stampeder Nazca as the command ship of the fleet. "Captain, friendly forces are arriving to help out with the situation. The support consists of 3 Nelson class battleships and 5 Drake classes.

The 2 Extended were already in their suits and were preparing for launch. The mechanics sent a report to the officers saying that they have the data extracted from the Impulse and changed the VPS to regular PS.

"Matthew Kalres, Core Splendor launch!" The little fighter jet combined with the chest and leg flyer along with the blast Silhouette.

"Michael Sakurii, Exus launching!" The mobile armor launched and waited for a little while. "Matthew stay in the middle and protect from enemy attack!"

Last of all Agony stood on the catapult. "Leoni Loussier, launching." The purple suit flew and attached to pack Alpha which gave the suit Raider gundam parts along with 4 gunpods from Chaos. Michael had full confidence in the girl's abilities. "Leoni, please defend the ship as well."

4 ZAKUs along with 10 GINNs with the missile pods approached at full speed at the Hive. All 6 Gotfrieds fired but missed all the MS targets. Leoni used the Mouth cannon (sort of like the Raider one) to destroy 1 unsuspected ZAKU while the 3 GINNs opened fire at her. The Agony shook as the bullets hit it's target. "Get away!" 3 Mjonir hammers (wrecking balls) impaled and destroyed 3 more Ginns. The 3 ZAKUs were engaging the Exas.

Michael smiled as he launched all 8 gunbarrels at a 2 targets. The 2 ZAKUs were disabled but were finished off by the Impulse cannons and railguns. The Laurasia classes engaged in a tight battle with the Nelson classes. The Neutron Stampeder fired it's weapons. Unfortunately for the EA, 4 Drake classes were destroyed immediately. The last was retreating.

The Agony gave the upper hand to EA again by destroying 2 Laurasia by using the Mjonir Hammers and had hit their bridges before they can respond. The Impulse flew from the ship and used the beam javelin and sliced the last ZAKU in half from behind. All 3 Nelsons were blown up by the Stampeder's second shot. The Hive narrowly escaped the shot.

"The Hive is charging both positron cannons and the upgraded Positron BLASTER and ready to fire!"

Meanwhile…

Sakura looked at the battle through the screen and tears came to her eyes as she saw an Impulse destroying ZAFT forces. She was getting angry as well. "What did they do to Luke?" (for those who don't know who Luke is, it's Matthew's stolen identity for infiltration) Sakura walked up to her room and wept silently for Luke and her missing friend Matthew Kalres. She had received a message to come to HQ immediately so she dressed up and left.

The Hive had locked on all positron cannons +BLASTER on the Stampeder. Michael shouted along with the lieutenant "FIRE!" The Stampeder was too slow to retreat and it was turned into space dust. The Hive retreated and gave the blueprints to the last Drake and it went inside a similar Artemis installation. The 3 pilots came back and rested. The 2 Extended were placed back into their pods.

The Hive began the route to head towards Earth…


	7. Chapter 6

Phase 6

The Hive was beginning it's descent, but several ZAFT forces in the area are beginning to chase the new EA ship. The Artemis installation sent out 10 additional Windams for protection.

Meanwhile in the neutral kingdom of Orb…

A dark brown haired girl in an Orb uniform was pacing around her room inside one of the flagships of Orb, the Prophess. The officers knocked on her door and called for her. The girl went to the door and answered it. An Orb soldier greeted the girl, "Are you well, Ms. Mayu Asuka?" Mayu was smiling at the soldier and responded. "I am fine, please call me Mayu because Miss makes me sound old." The Orb soldier saluted and left.

Mayu went back to her bed, he thought pf his brother Shinn. The thought of him brought boiling anger because he witnessed the pilot of the Impulse and saw him mercilessly destroying Orb MSes and ships. Her pink eyes flashed in anger, "I will get you, brother."

(Note: Mayu is as old as Shinn, so let's say that they are twins)

The Orb military was advancing and patrolling the waters to watch for any ZAFT intruders. The Orb military suffered some losses to ZAFT from attacks. The Orb engineers had finished a new gundam. Mayu Asuka came down and looked at her assigned G-weapon.

"Mayu Asuka, your Gundam is finished ahead of schedule. The name for this is Prophecy gundam."

"Prophecy eh? It sounds nice and thanks for finishing it for me." Mayu bowed gratefully and programmed her OS. The mechanics undocked the machine from the cables.

"All ready Prophecy, you are ready for launch, you are going to escort the Prophess and may have a rendezvous with friendly EA forces."

Mayu saluted back to the communication officer.

"Orders confirmed. Mayu Asuka, Prophecy heading out!" The magenta and blue suit came out of the hangar and stood on top of the Prophess.

Back to the Hive…

Leoni was having a dream or rather a flashback. This dream is about Leoni and the others training in the Extended facility. Leoni was slashing with her knives, one of the older kids took out his blade and went for her head. Leoni closed her eyes and awaited her death. "Leoni look out!" David twirled his knives to block the kid's strike from killing Leoni. David threw the knife and scraped the boy lightly. Leoni was looking up at David and hugged him. "Leoni was so scared!" David looked at Leoni sympathetically and said to her, "Don't worry, when I'm here, nobody will hurt you." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and said thanks to David. Leoni was viewing dream after dream about their moments together.

Matthew Kalres is just as having a wonderful time playing on his computer, for favourite game, hacking other computers. Many of the engineers were complaining because of his hacking skills but were also congratulating him because he is so skilled.

"Captain, we are distance 15000 from Earth."

"Good work Lieutenant, keep your course." Michael relaxed his head on the chair, he was weary from so many battles.

Phase 6 continued

The Hive was headed to Earth's direction and rendezvous with forces on the moon.

At ZAFT HQ in

Sakura sat down in the briefing room of a repaired Minerva class named Vengeance. The captain of the Vengeance is Gilbert Sahalli. "All pilots pay attention! We are going to attack the EA forces that are patrolling the Debris belt." All of the other pilots were excited and were ready to kick some butt. But Sakura remained silent, (she's still thinking about Luke/Matthew) the captain told her to remain behind to discuss some matters.

"Yes captain?"

"You are ready for the mission right Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, your appearance upon the battlefield will shift the battle in our favour, you are called the Scarlet Nightmare of Space am I correct?"

"Sir, that is just a nickname." (Sakura got that nickname for destroying 2 flagships in one single battle and had at least 25 kills and her MS is red in colour like Athrun.)

Sakura sighed lightly and saluted to her captain. The captain saluted back and Sakura went into the cockpit of her Gundam (Awaken gundam)


	8. Chapter 7

Phase 7

**news on the TV**

"N Core has moved to the asteroid base of Scion and are currently seeking assistance right now. The United Peace Organisation of Duun have pledged to help N Core to help build up their homes.

"The EA and ZAFT are currently battling across the Pacific Ocean. Representive Yuna Roma Seyran said that there is an alliance between EA and Orb now."

**click!** (the TV turns off)

A blue haired teenager boy with emerald eyes walked to the room. There a blonde girl saw him and greeted him "Oh hi, Athrun," Athrun replied back, "Cagalli, have you found a way to cancel the treaty?" Cagalli sighed and shook her head. Athrun told her that he will go to the PLANTs to find out what is going on.

In a Minerva class battleship…

A group of three and a green uniform are busy amongst themselves playing cards. One of them shouted, "Hey Heine, that wasn't fair! You cheated!" The person named Heine Westenfluss flashed him a smile, "No Rusty, you just don't how to play the game." The other 2 players were laughing their heads off. The players that are laughing are: Nicol Amalfi and Miguel Aiman. They continued playing their card game.

In the Debris belt….

A reconnaissance Ginn have found the small convoy of ships. (Note: The Hive is not there.) The pilot sent a report on the size and strength of the small fleet.

Report

Enemies (EA)

Moebiuses x12 but believed 8 is still docked

Drake classes x4 but 1 is damaged.

Nelson classes x3

1 Agamemnon (believed to be the flagship of the patrol)

Mobile suits x unknown

Friendlies

Minerva x1

Awaken gundam

Impulse gundams x4

Ginns x6

Recon ginn x1

Captain Gilbert looked at the report and smiled broadly. "Oh this will be fun, 1 more fleet of Naturals to bite the dust! In fact, I'll send only 3 suits, they will be adequate to wipe out everything." He picked up the microphone and told Sakura, Ryan and Faie (note: Faie and Ryan are both piloting Impulse gundams) to get ready.

Ryan and Faie were eager for some action.

"Ryan Goejji, core splendor launch!"

"Faie Hissan, core splendour launch!"

2 space jets raced out of a cockpit and combined with their leg and chest parts to form complete Impulse gundams with Sword Silhouettes.

Sakura was the last to launch. "Sakura Hassiless, Awaken launch!" A gundam rushed out of the Minerva, it activated the PS armor and the colors turned from dull gray to bright red. Sakura raced to her targets and fired upon the unsuspecting ships and MAs.

The EA convoy was taken by surprise. Ryan laughed when he saw a Moebius trying to shoot him down with it's linear gun. "Go to hell Natural!" He threw a beam boomerang and instantly destroyed 2 Moebiuses.

Faie was having just as much fun as her partner, she sliced up one Drake ship with the Anti-ship swords and Sakura just sliced through ship after ship. Sakura attempted to block out Luke/Matthew for a while out of her mind and destroyed some Moebius suits that were in her way in swift motions.

The EA forces looked at Awaken and were terrified, "Sir, isn't that the Scarlet Nightmare of space?" The superiors nodded slowly and ordered to shoot it down quickly. The flagship managed to send a small distress signal to the Hive before all three suits came and destroyed it.

At the Hive…

The captain received the signal and called Leoni and Matthew together. 

"We have a distress signal from where one of our ships' signals vanished in the Debris belt. Matthew, I want you to scout the area, if you engage into a very hostile situation Leoni and maybe I will help you too got it?"

Both Extended saluted the captain and he saluted back. They dressed up in their pilot suits and sat in their cockpits. The Core Splendor was moved to the catapult first.

"Matthew Kalres, core splendor launch!" The small jet flew out and docked with chest flyer, leg flyer and Force Silhouette.

"Leoni Loussier, Agony prepared to launch!" Leoni had an instant flash of David, she shook her head quickly and wore the shell necklace. Agony raced out and docked with Alpha pack.

"Michael Sakurii, Exus launch!" The mobile Armor shot straight toward the group and followed Leoni.

The EA Impulse saw a red MS fleeing the battle. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me!" Matthew fired 3 shots from his beam rifle and that caught Sakura's attention.

_That Impulse, could that be Luke?_ Sakura dodged and took out her beam saber and activated her Comm. "Luke, is that you?" The response that she got was a short laughter. "I can't believe that you fell for that trick, who are you!"

Sakura was shocked to hear that comment. Before she can react, Matthew whipped out his beam saber and almost sliced the Awaken. The two were engaged in a small, short sword fight but Sakura was hesitating a lot. "Please Luke stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Meanwhile Ryan and Faie came to help their comrade and Matthew came under heavy fire.

Leoni and Michael both saw Matthew in danger and rushed to the fray.


	9. Chapter 8

Phase 8

The EA Impulse saw a red MS fleeing the battle. "Oh no, you're not getting away from me!" Matthew fired 3 shots from his beam rifle and that caught Sakura's attention.

_That Impulse, could that be Luke?_ Sakura dodged and took out her beam saber and activated her Comm. "Luke, is that you?" The response that she got was a short laughter. "I can't believe that you fell for that trick, who are you!"

Sakura was shocked to hear that comment. Before she can react, Matthew whipped out his beam saber and almost sliced the Awaken. The two were engaged in a small, short sword fight but Sakura was hesitating a lot. "Please Luke stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Meanwhile Ryan and Faie came to help their comrade and Matthew came under heavy fire.

Leoni and Michael both saw Matthew in danger and rushed to the fray.

Michael unleashed all of his gunbarrels upon Ryan's Impulse and it evaded quickly to avoid the barrage of beams. Meanwhile Leoni used the Agony and used 1 Mjonir hammer to hit Sakura but it missed.

Matthew was watching as the Agony attacked the Awaken but all of the shots missed. He contacted the Agony.

"Leoni! What do you think you are doing? I want to deal with this Mobile suit myself!"

The female Extended nodded, turned away and dealt with Faie's Impulse gundam. They took out both beam sabers and attempted to slash at each other. Leoni grunted as Faie's Impulse rammed her with the shield. She unleashed her four DRAGOON pods that is attached to the wings and transformed into MA mode and circled around as the pods released the firefly missiles and bombarded Faie.

Michael smiled as one his gunbarrels take out his opponent's leg. Ryan shouted back, "YOU ARE JUST A PUNY MA, HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME!"

Meanwhile Sakura was dodging Matthew's beam shots while contacting him. "Why are you fighting Luke? Why?" The pilot of the captured suit replied, "I am not Luke, I only took his identity for infiltration and got this Impulse gundam as a gift." The Awaken gundam's pilot cannot believe her ears. Sakura turned around and flew towards Agony. "You are going down!"

Leoni stared at the coming MS, but she was unprepared for what is going to happen next. Sakura yelled out to the Agony. "I may not attack Luke, but I can get you! Now die!" Everything seemed to freeze for Leoni as her blockword was mentioned. She held her head and shivered uncontrollably. The Agony was just frozen as Sakura moved in for the kill.

"Damn you!" Michael used all of his gunbarrels and destroyed Sakura's right arm and left leg. Matthew came, rammed her with the shield and kicked her in the chest area which sent her flying towards her mother ship. The two Impulses retreated either because they were heavily damaged or they were fearing defeat. The Awaken gundam landed clumsily inside the hangar. The cockpit opened and Sakura just floated quickly to her room and cried. The other two Impulse pilots were furious to know that they were defeated by several Naturals. They vowed to destroy them the next time they meet.

The Impulse carried the Agony back with Leoni still shivering from the effects of the blockword. The captain got off his Exus unit and opened the Agony's cockpit and comforted Leoni that she won't die. As soon as she calmed down, she took a trip to her own room and took a nap.

The Hive is nearing ZAFT territory, but if it proceeded to that place, there is a chance of them intruding inside N-CORE territory as well so the captain and senior officers gathered together to discuss what they should do. The navigator used the computers to make a map for them.

"Okay guys, we are in L3 sector 4, we are in a serious disadvantage here because if we go through L4, ZAFT will surely pursue us, if we go through the new L6, N CORE might get involved. So our only solution is to go through a small part of L4 because there are EA ships there and a small ZAFT presence there so it'll be perfect."

The Extended are called back to their pods to prepare them for the next battle. The scientists are still trying to remove David from Leoni's memory but there is no success at all. The captain came back and forbidded them to erase their memories.

The EA ship proceeded to L4 and activated its Mirage colloid. Unknown to them, the Eternal was stationed there but it did not know the Hive's location or its specs. After the rendezvous with fellow EA forces, they prepared for atmosphere entry into Earth but ZAFT has finally found out about their whereabouts.

In Orb

Mayu Asuka adjusted the Prophecy's OS to better suit her needs. She landed on top of the Orb ship, Prophess and proceeded to her assigned quarters. She took out her new pink cellphone and dialled her friends about how they are doing. After she proceeded to the gun range where she is the only one practicing, Mayu took out her handgun and visualised that each target was Shinn's body. She fired with amazing accuracy, she took a timeout after she shot 25 targets.


End file.
